


A Red No More

by Lilviscious



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batfam bingo 2019, M/M, Mafia AU, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: Part 1 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!Fill: Anger born out of worryMafia verse in which Tim tries his luck at a new position in the family in order to someday be free of a life of crime. Papa Bat is Tim’s sugar daddy in order to train Tim to be the family’s new Black Widow after Barbara was taken out of commission by the Joker. Jason, the one who recruited him, is anything but happy to hear his Red soldier wants out of the game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!  
> Fill: Anger born out of worry, chapter 01, because I can never seem to just write something _short_.
> 
> Unlike my Exquisite Drabbles collection that focusses on Robinpile within the same AU, the fills for this Bingo card are not exclusively Robinpile or connected to each other. I am open to requests from the card, and will probably create a masterfile here on AO3 to keep track of the progress and the requests. For now, enjoy this first chapter ;)

Their family was efficient. Everyone earned their place, made themselves worth The Batman’s time, and once Tim got news of the shooting between The Joker and The Black Widow of their family, he was quick to move in on her territory. He had been a soldier too long and had been keeping his eyes out for any opportunity to move up the ranking order. It would come with a price, one he would gladly pay if it meant a step closer to getting his own crew. He was wasting his talents as was, and surely their boss would agree.

Tim didn’t ask for permission. It was the first thing he was taught when recruited into Jason’s crew. It was best to ask forgiveness later, or not mention anything at all if you could get away with it. Maybe the only good piece of advice his Captain had ever given him. The latter was out of the question in Tim’s current scenario, as he held his breath upon hearing the lock to the door turn. The man entered and switched the lights on, eyes stern as they fell upon Tim’s form seated on his desk. 

“Evening, Papa Bat,” Tim greeted him as per usual, but crossed one leg over the other with a tiny smile that showed he knew he was out of bounds.

“You better have a good reason to be in my personal office,” the large man known as Bruce Wayne to the outside world, better known as The Batman to his enemies, and known as Papa Bat to his family, took four grand steps towards him and stared him down.

It was mighty difficult not to feel intimidated. The man had basically invented the death glare, but Tim accepted it as part of his trial and he leaned forward into the man’s space instead of cowering backwards. He was so much smaller and frailer than their boss, his nose barely coming up to the height of his upper torso. He’d use it to his advantage.

“Tragic news about Barbara has spread,” Tim started, eyes glancing down and then up through his lashes. “I’m here to audition.” He felt bold, he felt courageous and it showed in the way he pushed aside his boss’ paper files to make himself more comfortable on the man’s property.

Silence followed as Tim watched The Batman observe him closely. The microexpressions on the man’s face were difficult to follow, but Tim could recognize a hint of curiosity in the way his left brow quirked. A large, calloused hand took a firm hold of his chin and moved his head in any direction it desired. He allowed it, had expected it, and refused to make a sound as his boss loosened his grip only to strike his cheek.

“You will never again enter this office without my explicit permission, understood?” The Batman’s words were harsh, they were law.

“Yes, Papa Bat,” Tim replied in a hushed tone to show his submission. His cheek was on fire, his skin hot and tingling from the impact. He took it in stride as the man continued.

“You will come to my private quarters every night at ten p.m. sharp.”

“Yes, Papa.” Tim’s eyes grew larger at the implication of those words and fought the victorious smile from his face.

“You will be freshly cleaned and dressed in a bathrobe only.” Papa Bat added last and raised his hand to Tim’s face once more. This motion was deliberately slow however, his touch gentle and light as fingertips ghosted over the glowing skin of his cheek.

“Yes.. _Daddy_ ,” Tim responded softly, turning his face into the man’s hand and sliding his parted lips over those large digits. They prodded his mouth experimentally, the man’s ring finger meeting the curious wet tip of Tim’s tongue.

“Good.” He was praised, smiling into the back of the man’s hand as he received one more caress. “Now leave. Your training starts tomorrow.” Papa Bat dismissed him with a sharp turn towards his liquor collection where he poured himself two fingers of whiskey.

Tim slid from his desk and towards the door on quiet feet smiling to himself as he left.

Barbara’s news spread fast. Tim’s news however, spread even faster. He was pulled from Jason’s crew, much to the man’s chagrin without so much as an explanation. Jason knew better than to make a scene: he had traded and lost soldiers before, knew there would be more, but Tim was a different matter. His entire crew was important to him, to some degree at least, but little Timmy was an exception. He had recruited him himself, for crying out loud, had made dear Timothy a member of their family where he had been a mere associate before. Surely that meant he got credit somewhere. Surely he had a little more say in it than this.

Dick disagreed with him, of course he did. Jason hadn’t asked to meet him on the training grounds to argue however. He knew the man like a brother and was aware how to make him spill the beans. Rumors were rumors, but Dick’s words as their underboss were fact: their boss had assigned Tim to his quarters every night for the past three weeks. 

“That little _shit_ ,” Jason cursed as he kicked the rack of weights beside him, causing it to tumble over. Tim was part of **his** crew. 

Dick warned him right then and there, he had his own experience with dancing dangerously close to their previous Black Widow and had had enough blue balls to advice Jason to back off. The Black Widow was off limits to any and all family members except for their boss.

“Tim is Papa Bat’s now,” he said with a shrug.

“Reeeeaaaaally?” Jason drawled with a stretch of his arms above his head. He hadn’t gotten any action in the field or in the sack for days, maybe that was what had him on edge lately. Nah, who was he kidding? Jason didn’t like being ignored. But he liked a challenge. 

Dick sighed heavily. “ **Don’t** ,” the older man said and gave him a pointed look.

“Do what?” Jason asked with faux innocence through grinning teeth.

“Oh _brother_ , just don’t get caught or I will have some explaining to do and I will get your ass for it,” Dick replied with a tired wave of his hand already squatting down to clear the mess Jason had created like usual.

He didn’t do anything out of the ordinary until three days later when in the middle of the night, Jason laid low in the shadows of the corridor leading to The Batman’s private quarters. He waited, albeit impatiently, but he waited and snuck after Tim’s retreating form away from prying Bat ears. They rounded a second corner before Jason came up from behind, cornering the smaller man’s back against the wall in between a potted plant and a window.

Jason inhaled the scent of their Papa Bat from the very pale skin of Tim’s neck, his wrist and his hair. His face stopped inches from Tim’s and their eyes finally met. “What ya doin’ in there, Timmy?” 

Tim swatted a leaf from the plant out of his face and blew strands of his hair to the side. “Training,” was all Tim had to say, one leg turning it’s angle slightly, but enough for Jason to understand his knee’s trajectory was towards his crotch. He grinned at the subtle threat, because subtle was what defined dear little Tim. He’d give him the tiniest of glares upon receiving orders, or a little wrinkle of his nose in disgust as he was told to watch Jason shoot someone to make a point. Jason loved to provoke him like that, to make him if only a tiny bit uncomfortable.

“I see. So the rumour’s are true, eh? Ya the next Black Widow of the family? Don’t wanna be a ‘Red’ no more, huh?” Jason asked with a small snarl.

Being a ‘Red’ had nothing to do with it. Jason, or better known in the crime world as ‘Red Hood’, was the captain of the ‘Red crew’ and had dubbed Tim upon entering the family and said subdivision as ‘Red Robin’. They were all reds to one another, only the soldiers with special assigned tasks or skill sets received the honor of having an own name. Thus, Red Robin it was for Timothy Drake as Jason stated he was similar to their underboss, Dick, who had once worn the name Robin at the very beginning of the family’s days. 

Tim didn’t mind, had always thought of Dick as a comically out of place person in the crime world and respected him for his moral code and lenience. It was intriguing how a kind hearted man could survive in a place filled with violence and unlawful activity. He was, mostly secretly, Tim’s beacon of hope that he would not be made a vicious man, like Jason. The Red crew was known for its brutality and Tim wanted no part of it, had been aligned with them for too long already. If instead he could join the Black ops division of the organisation and work solo, Tim was prepared to sacrifice a whole lot of himself to get to that position.

He leaned his head back against the wall, as if leisurely hanging between its hard surface and Jason’s tight grip on his wrist and hip, unbothered by their close proximity. “Paint me any colour of the rainbow, it doesn’t matter,” was all he whispered. 

Jason huffed a little laugh, both annoyed and admiring Tim’s bold statement. The hand on his hip moved to the knot of his bathing robe and tugged on it, revealing Tim’s bare skin and the marks it carried. What stood out the most however was the thin silver necklace carrying a blue pendant.

“Pretty,” Jason commented snidely, flicking the thing on his chest. “That a reward for suckin’ cock well?”

Tim glared. “It’s a _gift_. It matches the colour of my eyes,” he retorted and didn’t bother to cover himself back up.

“Nah, it _doesn’t_.” Was all Jason replied with and released his grip on Tim entirely. 

He stepped back, looked at the bruising on Tim’s thighs and the bitemarks on his chest and nipples. Tim was off limits, Dick’s words reminded him as he turned on his heels and wandered off, leaving the smaller man bared in the dark corridor against the wall. 

Tim watched after him curiously and palmed the pendant. He could imagine Jason angered by him for slipping from his command, but found the timing of the man’s involvement odd. Jason had always been a jerk, the older brother kind of jerk type, that is. To find him this spiteful of Tim’s new direction within the family caused questions and theories to play in the back of his mind. Whatever. He didn’t have the time to indulge Jason and his lack of manners. 

Turning to the window beside him, he squinted at the reflection only to stare at himself for what felt like minutes but could only have been ten seconds. Jason was correct. Of course he was. He was not only the drug lord of their family, he had a keen eye for anything shiny as well and if he had a bit of doubt, his associate Catwoman had even more expertize on the matter.

“Stay out of it,” Tim told a Jason long gone. “Stay out of my business. Don’t make this harder than it already is.” 

He had no need for reasoning and questioning Papa Bat’s intentions. The man was the quickest way to some sense of control over his life, and Tim was prepared to make sacrifices today in order to live a slightly better day tomorrow. Tim had no need for trinkets and treasures, only wore them to please what was now his daddy. He was fine with it, would wear the valuables and gain the experience needed to distance himself from the man eventually. 

Tim licked his lips and could still taste the man down his throat. His reflection showed him open his mouth, remembering his daddy telling him to part those soft lips and caress him with them, to taste him and lavish him with careful little licks. He snapped his jaws shut abruptly at the debauched sight it created and lowered his head. Dark bangs fell into his face and hung over red cheeks, glowing from embarrassment.

Daddy wasn’t using him. **He** was using daddy. Tim kept reminding himself he was in this voluntarily and although it was nearly impossible to back out, the decision to lay with Papa Bat and to wear his gifts had been considered a necessity before he broke into his boss’ office and sat his rump down on the man’s desk. This was his reality now, and he couldn’t afford people the likes of Jason to question him, not if he was to see this through without losing his self respect.

“Something the matter, Tim?” Came a familiar low voice from his left. 

Startled, Tim clutched his robe to his body and looked at Papa Bat, dressed far more presteenly than necessary for this time of the night. Tim had always been told to leave after his lesson, had never been invited to stay the night, and now it dawned on him that it might be because Papa Bat had more business to attend to in the darkest hours of the night other than the debauchery that took place in his private quarters.

“I’m fine,” he told the older man without the practiced smile he’d offer him to please him. He wasn’t inclined to lie to his daddy too often, knew he would be better off telling the truth in the long run, but wished to be alone with his thoughts for now.

Papa Bat’s eyes lingered on his fallen expression. “Talk to Barbara or Alfred if you feel in need of consultation,” the man offered as he reached for the pendant on his chest.

Surprised, Tim nodded at the softly spoken words and the light touch to his body as the man’s fingers slipped from the blue ornament to his pale skin. “You will do better. For now, rest.” Papa Bat told him and retreated his touch in order to continue on his way.

Better. Yes, he would do better eventually, he had to and Jason **better** not screw things up for him along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!  
> Fill: Anger born out of worry, chapter 02
> 
> Tim seeks out Barbara for advice from the former Black Widow and is once more cornered by Jason. Walls are becoming Tim's best friends.

They kept their distance and ignored each other’s presence when passing in hallways or crossing paths in communal rooms. His former Red crew mates were badmouthing him behind his back, but none dared to lay physical harm. He wondered if Jason was enabling them, because there was no doubt in his mind that the Captain knew of their trashtalking.

“Whore,” another man spat his way as he passed him.

Tim halted and balled his fists while the man resumed on his way. “Whatever,” he told himself, rounding the corner and entering the training grounds where he had been told Barbara kept busy these days, hoping to stay fit despite her lack of mobility.

“Sneaky, Tim, sneaky,” Barbara teased him after he finally approached her for some advice. “Am I that easily replaced?”

“Never,” Dick quipped from their left where he was doing push-ups. Sweat ran down his face as he lowered to the ground and looked up with a dazzling smile that made both of them roll their eyes. His crush was painfully obvious.

Tim couldn’t stop from smiling however. “Every Black Widow is different, you know that,” he answered for good measure. “Me asking you for advice proves I am far from your level and I need help getting there.”

Barbara sighed and lowered her gaze to the wheelchair she occupied. “I was once as eager as you, but let me tell you: finally getting out there won’t be as liberating as you might think.”

He tensed at the implication and turned his back to Dick who was counting aloud his progress of his workout, mostly to impress Barbara. “That’s not why I’m asking.”

“Isn’t it?” She pressed with narrowed eyes that unnerved him. Let it be known Barbara wasn’t solely successful because of her curves and fire red hair, but her intellect and skill of persuasion as well. “You want advice? Here’s some: _run_ before you can’t no more.” Her hands gripped the blanket on her lap tightly, eyes hardening at Tim’s startled expression.

She was bitter, disappointed, he told himself later that day as he left his room freshly showered and dressed in his most comfortable bathrobe. He hadn’t been called on tonight, but figured Papa Bat wouldn’t mind him waiting in his office while he finished work. His mind had been racing with what if’s, thoughts he couldn’t afford if he was to see this through without losing sense of himself. A distraction was what he needed, preferably a useful one. He sought out his daddy’s attention, but received his former Captain’s instead.

“Now what?” He snapped irritated as Jason approached from the other end of the corridor, targeting him straight away.

“Keep still,” Jason answered, pushing him against the wall. Tim exhaled loudly to express his annoyance, but didn’t fight the man who opened his robe and exposed him like he had before.

“Is there a reason for this pattern to take place?” He inquired with a lift of an eyebrow.

“Shut up,” was the angered reply that did silence him.

A calloused hand pressed against his sternum, covering the pendant that hung from the silver necklace. Jason huffed at it and gripped tight, snapping the jewelry from his neck without further explanation.

“What the?!” Tim exclaimed eyes enlarged as Papa Bat’s gift went flying into a random potted plant across the hallway. He made an effort to go after it, but was kept in place, the hand returning to his neck and exerting pressure against his windpipe.

“I said, **shut up** ,” Jason told him, eyes steady and a type of serious Tim hadn’t witnessed before. He nodded his submission.

The hand was joined by another but the pain decreased and air was once more welcome in his lungs as Jason caressed Tim’s throat to the back of his neck. Once at his nape, Tim frowned at the cold sensation falling to his skin. A replacement? Tim watched as another silver necklace came in view, a different coloured marble falling to his chest.

“Now,” Jason whispered with a little grin, “this one _does_ match your eyes.”

“Why does it matter to you if it matches or not? Why go through all this trouble?” Tim inquired while reaching for it, watching the stone in his palm and fingers sliding over the cold, smooth surface in wonder of its existence. 

“‘Cause somethin’ beautiful is worth stealin’ for,” Jason answered with hands braced on the wall on each side of Tim’s head. 

His first instinct was to question the man’s honesty. His second instinct fostered by the weeks of training with The Batman caused him to use the situation in his favour whether Jason was genuine or not. 

“You know what else is beautiful about me?” He asked, gentle smile in place, eyes large and looking up through his lashes. He arched his chest from the wall until it touched Jason’s and raised a leg to circle around the man’s waist. Before he could pull him in, a large hand clutched down on his calf. 

“Drop the act, ya don’t need it,” Jason told him with a push to his shoulder, backing him into the wall once more. There was a soft thud of Tim’s head hitting the surface, both men glaring at each other.

Tim sighed and awkwardly tugged his leg back down from Jason’s grip. “I **do** need it,” he responded, “unlike you, I don’t have an innate affiliation with drugs because my mom was a _junkie_ and my dad a dealer, and money laundering is not as efficient as you might think, so I can’t exactly take over the Drake business. If I’m to climb the ladder anytime soon, this is my best bet.”

“Ya kiddin’ me, right?” Jason barked a laughter straight into Tim’s dumbfounded face. “The hell, man? I didn’t recruit ya just because ya have a pretty face,” the man added and tapped the side of Tim’s temple. “T’is here, is what’s most valuable about ya, it’s what makes ya **deadly**. It’s why I wanted ya in my crew.”

The finger tapped once more at the end of the sentence and then his fingers ran through his hair more gently than they did the first time Jason had crowded him against a similar wall. Tim refrained from shivering at the sensation on his scalp.

“Ya parents get offed and ya join the family within the day so ya don’t get a bullet in the head as well. Barbie gets crippled and is out of commission and ya take her place within two hours of the family even findin’ her half dead. Ya gettin’ me?” Jason felt the need to explain as Tim remained quiet, forcing his face closer to the smaller man’s frowning expression.

“I did what I did to **survive** ,” Tim retorted, finding nothing special about not wanting to die. His chances of survival grew significantly the higher his position within the family. Every idiot soldier in his previous crew should know this and should have the same ambitions. Many didn’t.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout. Brains and survival instinct combined is all ya need. Ya don’t need to fuck ya way to the top.” The larger man seemed agitated, but satisfied with the conclusion he’d given, and smirked at the end of it. “And if ya did, ya could have started with me ya know. I was yer Captain, after all,” Jason added.

Tim snorted, turning his face to the side as he gathered his thoughts. “Fucking you wouldn’t have gotten me anywhere. I would have just ended up being your cumdump,” he stated certain of himself before facing the man once more. 

Jason was right though. Damn it, he’d been thinking that a lot lately, and it’s nothing but the truth. It wasn’t mere instinct that allowed him to live when his parents died. He was cunning, calculated and quick to take action. Hadn’t Papa Bat told him the same, several nights ago? Maybe not with the exact same vocabulary, but the indication had been similar. He was told it made him fit the job, carry the name of Black Widow effortlessly as soon as he was more experienced in the art of seduction, which was all his sugar daddy had been teaching him, really.

This time Jason snorted. “Cumdump, really? I take offense to that, I would have treated ya nicely.”

The pendant of the necklace in his hand felt heavy, meaningful, and Tim smiled somewhat remorsefully. There was no point in regretting the decisions he’d made. There was no going back, only forwards. He was to be The Black Widow of the family, Papa Bat wouldn’t see it any other way after weeks of progress. It restricted him and protected him to some degree, but didn’t bind him completely to their boss’ bed. Not if Tim had any say in it.

“You just had to stick your nose in my business,” Tim muttered to himself as he clasped the necklace around his neck, feeling the cool sensation of the stone against his skin.

Jason was quirking an eyebrow at him, hands resting on the wall still as Tim arched his chest once more and lifted himself onto his toes. His lips found Jason’s in a light press of appreciation. Jason’s mouth followed after him when he pulled back, resting his body against the hard surface as he welcomed the man’s lips and greeted his tongue with his own. His hands braced Jason’s shoulders, broader than Papa’s, and his fingers dug into the firm masses of muscles. Their kiss was slow and open mouthed as if without a care in the world.

“What ‘bout Papa B?” Jason managed to whisper against Tim’s jaw, lips caressing in up and down movements of his head. His hands remained in place, firmly pressing, greatly wanting to grasp at every inch of Tim’s frame and to throw him over his shoulder, claiming him in his bed. He liked a challenge, yes, but knew this decision was not his to make, the punishment was not solely his to bear and thus he waited, full of lust and hope, for Tim to answer.

“Didn’t you once tell me: it’s better to ask forgiveness than to ask permission,” the smaller man responded and they were both chuckling at the nostalgia it triggered.

“Damn, I sound smart,” Jason replied, pressing the full length of his body to Tim’s bare one.

Jason did treat him nicely that night, very nicely even. Flesh hot and slick with sweat, spots of red from bitemarks on their chests and necks, handprints on Tim’s ass cheeks and scratches down Jason’s back. Tim indulged himself when Jason asked him what he wanted, took from Jason unlike the times with Papa Bat when he was taken from. Jason was eager to give, eyes twinkling in mischief as he ate out Tim’s ass until his legs were shaking from pleasure.

He worked him open on his tongue and thick fingers longer than necessary, long enough for Tim to lose his cool and snap at him to take him already. The grin he received told him that was all Jason was waiting for. _Asshole_ , Tim thought without any true venom as he welcomed Jason inside inch by inch, accommodating him quickly as taught by his daddy. 

Tim squinted his eyes shut and flung his face to the side. No, he didn’t wish to think of Papa Bat right now. He tuned out the instructions going through his mind like a guide to building an IKEA table. There’s no place for them, no need for them, Tim told himself as Jason bottomed out and groaned at the tight sensation that was Tim’s body.

Papa Bat always used protection with him, even though he was obviously not in danger of getting pregnant and he’d been honest in telling him he had little experience with sex and no sexual disease tested upon entering the family. Still, the man was always careful and taught him he should always have protection on him and demand it if he ever would bed a target. Jason took him bareback, the only substance around his dick saliva and lotion to sweeten the ride of his arousal against Tim’s prostate.

“Ya with me, _Timmy_?” Jason asked at one point, hand cupping his face and Tim startled lightly. “Not hurtin’ ya, am I?” He was asked and Tim laughed, because Jason Todd was apparently a **gentleman** in bed, who would have thought. 

He pondered telling him this and joke about it, but noticed the hesitance in Jason’s teal coloured eyes and swallowed his words. Who would have thought indeed, that a man as vicious as Jason could be this considerate and sweet. With a nod and the wrapping of his hands around the man’s neck, he exhaled into his ear. “Fuck me, _Jay_. I **want** you to.”

“He’s gonna castrate me,” Jason groaned after his breathing had calmed down.

“No, he won’t. Not unless he finds out,” Tim replied from where he was wiping his semen off his stomach with little disgusted noises. 

Jason grinned at him, rolled his way and flicked his tongue. “Papa B not taught ya to properly clean yerself?” He reached down to lap at the almost dry spot of semen when Tim forcibly pushed his head away. 

“Don’t be gross!” He scolded the other man, laughing a little as Jason resumed to flick his tongue in licking motions while out of reach. “Creep,” Tim called him, falling back onto the bed and allowing Jason to spoon him from behind.

“So, ya won’t tell him?” Jason asked after a moment of silence. 

“Of course I won’t. Your speech about my intellect might have swooned me, but I’m not backing down from the position of Black Widow,” Tim explained and closed his eyes as Jason’s hold on him tightened.

“Then ya need an explanation for the marks I left on ya tonight, Timmy.” The man joked lightly, his voice wavering ever so slightly. He hadn’t thought of the repercussions during their moment of passion and rubbed at a hickey on the back of Tim’s neck. How could he not have wanted to claim every inch of that perfect white creamy skin? The heat between their bare bodies increased the danger that was Papa Bat’s code of conduct.

“No need. I’m being sent off tomorrow morning for my graduation assignment,” Tim confessed and expected the sudden movement behind him, Jason pulling away and forcing him on his back to look down at him questionably.

“Where he sendin’ ya?” The question was fierce enough that Tim opened his eyes with a hint of annoyance.

“None of your business,” Tim stated sternly.

Jason almost bristled visibly, teeth baring in wild anger. Tim watched him reel himself in, suppressing the urge to lift a hand at him and he was relieved Jason refrained from taking out his lack of control on the situation on him physically.

“Then why is yer ass still in my bed?” He asked next and Tim exhaled deeply, suddenly, because that blow hurt more than a fist to his face would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize.. as I look back on my Exquisite Drabbles lately.. I have a thing with Jason eating out Tim's ass. Whoops?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!  
> Fill: Anger born out of worry, chapter 03
> 
> Who doesn't love a wedding? Jason, Jason doesn't.

As promised, Tim was set out the following morning and the family didn’t hear from him in nearly seven months. Well, someone probably did, but Jason didn’t, and it irked him to no end. His soldiers had never seen him this easily ticked off, his enemies had never been beaten that close to death before. Heck, Jason didn’t need trouble to find him to vent his anger. Everyone was a target, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by the top of their family.

“Jay, sit down,” Dick told him one afternoon after having the man he considered a brother be brought before him.

“Nah,” Jason, always the rebel, chose to stand and lean against the doorframe instead.

The usual gleeful blue eyes regarded him with disappointment that was deflected by Jason’s broadened stance without a care.

“I told you to let it go,” Dick started with a shake of his head, “I’ve been there, I know what you’re going through.” 

“Save me the sob story, I’m fine,” Jason replied with a quick turn to leave, but the appearance of Papa Bat’s blood son blocked his way.

The glare shared between them was heated until Dick cleared his throat. Damian herded him back inside and closed the door, crossing his arms and barricading his way out.

“You are a disgrace,” Damian spat and was quick to reveal a dagger from beneath his pants’ leg when Jason went for his throat. The man’s large hand gripped at his windpipe as the tip of his blade pressed cold reality underneath Jason’s chin.

“We received word from Tim,” Dick started having rested his chin in his hand at the sight before him, unbothered for now. He knew Damian, knew Jason, and chances were slim they were actually going for a kill. Perhaps a cut here, a deep bruise there, but they understood the consequences of a fatal attack. “Stop it, you two,” he demanded nevertheless and pushed out the chair on the other side of the desk he was occupying. “Jason, sit.” The tone of his voice rivalled that of Papa Bat, and was a command not to be disobeyed.

With grit teeth and evident reluctance he released the younger man and sat with a loud sigh. His fists were itching for a good fight, but his curiosity reeled him back in. “What’s the word?”

“His target popped the question,” Dick revealed with a blooming grin, spreading his arms wide. “Which calls for a celebration! Who doesn’t love a wedding, right?”

Jason. **Jason** didn’t. The gal burning at the back of his throat made him groan and rub at his face in frustration. “Mother fucker,” he hissed and kicked at the desk, causing Dick to heave a sigh. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“This was Tim’s own decision, you know, you can’t kill him for it,” Dick reasoned with a tilt of his head and what must be sympathy that caused Jason to want to claw at the man’s face.

“Not Tim, the target,” Jason spat and stood knocking the chair over.

“Oh yes, please hand me your head on a silver platter,” Damian commented once more pointing his dagger at Jason’s approaching form. “Your voiced intentions are enough for me to cut you down where you stand.”

“But he won’t, because we’re _family_ , right Dami?” Dick stressed, smiling face not matching the stern voice slithering between his white teeth. Damian shrugged and lowered the weapon. “And because we’re family, we’re officially invited to the wedding! So dress up nicely and get ready, we’re leaving in fifteen hours.”

A whiplash was the least of his concern as Jason whipped around to stare their underboss down. “Say what now?”

Dick pinked a fake tear away from the corner of his eyes. “Tim asked me to be his best man, ah, the honour. Of course Damian is to come along as my ward and you, because I know you’d figure out the location and start a commotion either way. But you will behave nicely, won’t you, Little Wing?” 

An accusing finger pointed at him, so easy to bite into if he wanted. His jaws tensed, forcing a smile to his face. Dick mirrored his expression, his eyes deadly serious. “Glad we’ve come to an agreement,” their underboss muttered.

“Enjoyin’ the farce, are ya?” Jason whispered harshly as they exited the vehicle and looked up at the white little chapel.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to Las Vegas, what’s not to enjoy?” Dick replied with a grand gesture at the festive atmosphere, the lights and spectacle surrounding them. “Maybe we should go make us some extra money afterwards.”

“Too many people,” Damian commented with a cautious look. “Let’s get inside.”

A swift sweep of the attending people caused Jason to frown. His eyes narrowed at the well clad man at the front, speaking with a priest. Must be the husband, he thought with blood boiling in his veins.

“You made it!” Came an excited light voice from their left.

“What the..?” Jason mumbled at the blonde version of Tim coming at them smiling brightly like he was the sun himself. Dick was hugging him within the blink of an eye.

“Little brother! It’s been too long, where is that handsome guy of yours?” Their oldest asked in a teasing whisper, all too giddy to be entirely faking it.

“I’ll introduce you, come on,” Tim promised him, not too keen on welcoming Jason and Damian at all. Unbothered, Damian followed with careful steps and a look of disinterest.

“Darling, my brothers have arrived. I want you to meet Dick, Jason and Damian,” Tim called to the ginger at the front turning to the arriving party with a kind but nervous smile.

“Thank you for making it on such short notice. I wanted to plan this properly, but Thomas insisted he couldn’t wait much longer, so you’re the only relatives able to attend from both sides.” He threw their smallest family member an endearing look. Dick grinned like a proud brother, ruffling Tim’s bleached hair.

“Did he now? Yeah, sounds like _Thomas_ alright,” Jason replied shifting his gaze to Tim’s innocent blinking.

He thought that would’ve been the worst of it. How wrong he was. The ceremony was short, couldn’t have lasted more than ten minutes, but Jason felt like he was suffocating. His eyes were drilling holes in the back of the ginger’s head. Damian nudged him none too gently and Jason rewarded him with a stomp to his foot. The men bared teeth at each other, heads knocking together by Dick sitting in front of them, turning around and holding their heads together as he leaned in. “Don’t make me hurt you,” he begged of them, releasing them. Damian huffed and Jason grumbled.

“Stop endangering the mission with your _feelings_ ,” Damian whispered to a restless Jason tapping his knees to the rhythm of his thundering heart.

“I do,” Tim’s voice interrupted any and all replies Jason could have given. The duo at the front laughed and leaned in to kiss sweetly, a gentle press of lips was all it was, really. The ginger was even blushing, for God’s sake. Jason wanted to put the nozzle of his gun in that mouth and shoot him.

“Guess this makes me the luckiest man alive,” Tim spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. The colour to his husband’s face increased.

“Congratulations! Now, where’s the party at?” Dick called with a standing ovation, winking at the newlyweds. “I promise we won’t keep you long, you have an excited night ahead, huh?”

Tim hid his face in his husband’s chest in a show of timid excitement. Damian groaned at the implication and left for their car first, dragging a seething Jason with him.

“We actually thought to keep it private. You are welcome to join us at our hotel room, order any room service you’d like and celebrate quietly,” the ginger confessed while embracing his precious blonde husband.

The hotel room was of a decent size and quality. At least they didn’t have to be cramped together, Jason thought browsing through the mini bar. He tossed different small bottles of liquor onto the bed where Tim sat fiddling with the dress shirt of his husband. He bit his lip and lifted a blue bottle, uncapping it and sniffing at the content. “Should we get a little naughty tonight?” he asked the ginger who hesitated. “Just one?” Tim pressured and his husband eventually opened a green bottle to take the first sip.

Naughty wasn’t the correct word, chaotic and insane was more like it. Jason stood stupefied in the middle of the hotel room as the world fastforwarded around him. Tim was screaming with Dick out in the hallway telling people to hurry up. Medics rushed by him, pushing him aside and approached the large bed where Tim sat bawling his eyes out, clutching at his husband’s jacket. The dress shirt was covered in small droplets of blood that had spilled from the ginger’s mouth earlier when the evening at taken a turn for the worse, or better, considering which point of view you prefered.

“I’m sorry, sir. He’s gone,” the medic announced after several attempts at CPR. 

Jason tilted his head to the side, watching Damian reclining in one of the lounge chairs. Bored, most likely. Dick had gathered a quacking Tim in his arms, comforting him and shielding him from the sight of his dead husband.

“Excuse me, sir,” another medic said and motioned for Jason to step back entirely as they wheeled the ginger from the hotel room and to the ambulance parked outside.

Damian stood from the chair and kicked the door closed behind the retreating medics. He turned and leaned against it as silence returned to the room. Jason’s head was spinning, eyes darting every which way. What had just happened?

Dick was resting his chin atop Tim’s blonde hair, caressing his back with a tiny smile and chuckled. “Wasn’t that.. too fast?” he asked the quiet man against his chest. Tim sighed.

The smallest man stepped back, eyes dry and frown on his face. “You expected me to do it on or after our honeymoon? No one’s got time for that. It took me too long to get him on one knee as it was,” Tim complained and showed a little smirk. “Besides, I’ve been slipping him poison for months. His decreasing health is registered at the hospital as we made many visits. It shouldn’t be too shocking to find him dead after consuming so much alcohol when his liver was in such a bad shape. He was easy to persuade from the start.”

“Almost impressive,” Damian allowed for the sort of compliment to slip out. “But sloppy.”

Tim waved a dismissive hand at him. “Your face is definitely something I didn’t miss the past few months.” The apparent display of disgust caused Dick to laugh. He nudged the blonde and motioned with his chin to Jason quietly watching him. “I brought someone I knew you would have missed. It’s a graduation gift.”

Tim’s eyes lit up at the sound of that. He smiled at their underboss. “I passed then?” Dick nodded with a snort, pushing him to a scowling Jason. 

Tim coughed in his hand and removed the wedding ring from his finger. He started unbuttoning his own dress shirt, head lowered as Dick passed him to stand at Damian’s side.   
Underneath the cloth rested the necklace with the pendant Jason had given him the night before his departure. 

“Ya kept it,” Jason muttered perplexed. His last words had been anything but gentle, and he had been angry at himself for it. Stupid, idiot, moron, fool. There was little in his life that actually brought him happiness, and he had so casually thrown Tim away that night. He couldn’t stop thinking about him and what could happen, what could go wrong. For a long time he thought he’d never see Tim again, or maybe witness him being brought back the same way they did Barbara.

“It grounded me. Reminded me where I belonged,” Tim explained smiling gently. “Barbara was right. I..This was not as easy as I made it look. I appreciate what you told me, months ago. You lifted my spirit, and confidence. You were kind to me, I didn’t forget that. I might not be able to escape the family, but.. having you there might make it endurable.”

The colour rising on Jason’s face made Dick coo at them. Jason threw him a glare. A booming laughter was heard, Dick’s smile radiant as he grabbed Damian by the collar. “Alright, you get twenty minutes and then we leave,” he told the duo as he guided their youngest towards the door. 

“Gonna need at least forty,” Jason called after them, his hands running through Tim’s bleached hair to mess it up and pull his head back to bare his throat to his hungry lips. “We have some catchin’ up to do,” Jason said grinning against Tim’s lips after they separated from their open mouthed tongue twister. “I wanna ravage ya right here.” 

Tim bit his lip at the lustful growl that was Jason’s voice. “Well, technically it _is_ my wedding night,” the smaller man suggested, tracing one delicate finger down Jason’s chest to play with the zipper of his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. It was a bit silly, but I wanted to highlight the fact that for a mafia family this was standard procedure. Yup Tim just got married, and yep there went the dead husband. Poor guy. Also, it is remarkably difficult to ever leave a criminal organization without getting killed, so having Tim accept that this is his life now was always my intention, but yeah, he deserves some positive motivation not to off himself later, right? Every tough guy needs someone to love!


End file.
